Fallen angel
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: Kiku extraña a Arthur, con quien tubo recientemente una discusión. y a pesar de que inglaterra le dijo que amaba a otra persona, este siempre lo iba a amar y estaría a su lado ante todo, sin saber que el ojiesmeralda también deseaba volver con el. (song-fic)


-¿Kiku a ti te gusta otra persona?, porque a mí me gusta otra…y nos llevamos muy bien…- pero, antes que pudiese terminar la frase sintió como la mirada del azabache sobe él, quien lo miraba confundido y con los ojos lloros.

A pesar de que se sentía casi morir, al escuchar eso trato de mantenerse firme y claramente desmentirle aquello, a el no le gustaba nadie, solo Arthur a quien amaba mucho. Pero si el inglés amaba a otra persona ¿Qué podía hacer?, simplemente dejaría tranquilo al ojiesmeralda y que hiciese lo que quisiese, ya que no le iba a andar rogando a que se quedara con el…pero sabía que una gran parte moriría al dejarlo partir, a pesar de que su relación había tenido muchos altos y bajos.

**_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life (Cielo, .por favor cántame una canción de vida)  
Heaven, take me into your skies (Cielo, llévame al paraíso)  
There's no place here for me to hide my cries (No hay lugar aquí para ocultar mis lamentos)  
Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh) (De noche y día, te extraño (ooh))_**

Asa-san chillo el azabache al llegar a casa, tomando lo que tenía en mano y rompiéndolo TODO, sentía una opresión muy grande en su pecho, ¿quién fue el que le quito lo que más le importaba? Ya nada le valía.  
Al paso de una semana Kiku estaba hecho casi un zombi, no hacía nada más que extrañar al inglés, pensar cosas como "¿Pensara en mi?", "¿Me extrañara?", "¿Estará bien?". Lloraba por las noches hasta quedarse dormido y al día siguiente aparentarles a los demás que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el ojiesmeralda. Deseaba con todo su ser volver a aquellos días en los que compartía con Arthur y este lo abrazaba y besaba haciéndolo que se sintiera en el paraíso, un paraíso al que Arthur solo lo podía llevar con una mirada.

**_I know I'm here for the magic (Gracias a la magia se que estoy aquí )  
All your stars guiding me through and through (Todas las estrellas me guían cada vez mas lejos)  
(oh) Why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever ((Oh) por esta soledad se siente como…si dudara eternamente)  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms. Baby (Debo estar, debo estar, entre tus brazos. bebe)_**

Ir a las reuniones para cumplir una de sus tanta tareas como nación y verlo, le hacía sentir que cada decisión o consejo que tomaba de sus amigos lo alejaba tanto de su amado. Extrañaba los momentos mágicos que le daba Arthur a su lado, y si seguía de pie, era por que añoraba volverlos a repetir. Porque nunca se rendiría de volver a estar con él…pero siempre hay un límite, en donde uno tiene que dejar la batalla, y Kiku sentía que si dejaba su batalla por su amado su soledad incrementaría. Podía ser que estaba rodeado de gente apoyándolo, pero era solo compañía superficial. Porque solo su soledad podía ser llenada por el amor de Arthur al cual Kiku, rogaba y pedía a llorosos de estar en los regazos de su amado…

**_You're so close, so close (Estas tan cerca, tan cerca)  
and it's you that I believe in, I believe in (Y tu eres a quien creo, quien creo)  
So close, but faraway so far I can't touch (tan cerca, pero tan lejos que no puedo tocarte)  
I'll hold on (voy a mantenerte cerca)  
Cuz it's you I love so dearly (Por_****que****_ tú eres quien me gusta, eso es claro)  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done (Cuando la lluvia, la tormenta y todo este echo)  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby... (Arrúllame con tu dulce canción de cuna…)_**

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Solo podía verlo disimuladamente "sonreír" y eso tranquilizaba su corazón, porque si Inglaterra se "encontraba bien", el también lo "estaría".  
Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, tener esa necesidad de correr besarlo y abrazarlo, pero él tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarse duro y firme. Pero a la vez estar a su lado, sin que se dé cuenta para que cuando el inglés se sintiera mal o callera en su camino, ayudarlo y hacerle sentir sus sentimientos. Porque lo amaba y a pesar de todo…lo seguía amando, y tenía las esperanzas cuando todo acabase, regresaría donde era su lugar, su lugar…en los brazos de Inglaterra.

**_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life (Cielo, por favor cántame una canción de vida)  
Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight (Cielo, sálvame en sueños esta noche)  
Someday these wings will perish in your sight (Algún día estas alas podrán estropearse a tu lado)  
Night and day, I call for you (ooh) (Día y noche, pido por ti (ooh))_**

Arthur se dio vuelta en su cama, inconscientemente buscando un calor inexistente…buscando, un calor al cual dejo ir por una estupidez. Otra vez había tenido una mala noche, quería que su amado azabache estuviese hay para abrazarlo y consolarlo, que le digiera que todo estaría bien. Que lo apoyaría.

A pesar de que quería, no podía librarse de las cadenas psicológicas que lo ataban al pelirrubio, savia que lo necesitaba. Pero al igual que a él su orgullo era muy fuerte como para dejar su brazo a torcer, ahora se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía alas para volar y seguir su vida, ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlas funcionar. Todo deseo de libertad y de hacer su vida se habían muerto, pero aun tenía fuerzas para pedir que el inglés se encontrase bien…estando o no a su lado.

**_Flashes of moments of tragic (Recuerdo los tiempos de tragedias)  
Wandering souls, they fall along the way (Y las admirables almas, que caen a lo largo del camino)  
Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever (Dime si tu nunca me dejaras…por siempre y para siempre)  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me (Tengo que estar, tengo que estar, en tus brazos, escúchame)_**

Arthur analizo la última vez que había peleado con el japonés, habían vuelto al cabo de una semana. Porque sencillamente uno no podía vivir sin el otro y viceversa. –Asa-san…dime que nunca me dejaras y que siempre estarás conmigo- recordó las palabras que le dijo el azabache hacia tanto tiempo cuando le pidió matrimonio, cuando le pido ser parte de su vida y de su futuro, algo que ya no podría hacer ¿verdad?. -¡maldiciones¡- grito rompiendo su tasa de te –Quiero tenerte otra vez conmigo, entre mis brazos, que me escuches y me sonrías diciéndome que todo estará bien- pensó el inglés cayendo de rodillas –Te necesito, te necesito en mi vida- susurro, cayendo en llanto.

**_You're so close, so close (Estas tan cerca, tan cerca)  
and it's you that I believe in, I believe in (Y tu eres a quien creo, quien creó)  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light (Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, yo veo por tu luz)  
I'll hold on (voy a mantenerte cerca)  
Cuz for you my heart keeps beating (Porque si mi corazón sigue palpitando)  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone (Cuando el viento, el fuego y todo se haya ido)  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...( Arrúllame con tu dulce canción de cuna._**

Arthur miro de soslayo a Kiku en la reunión, llevaba puesto el traje color Azul noche que le encantaba, lo hacía ver tan sexy pensada. -Te quiero…te amo- susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver como el azabache se dio vuelta medio sonriendo, -Por lo menos no esta tan mal- pensó desconociendo la verdadera situación del azabache, lo necesitaba…lo necesitada con urgencia, necesitaba que esas delicadas manos le acariciara el rostro con dulzura, tomar sus labios con pasión y que le llenara con su amor todo el vacío que sentía. Tomo valor al final de la junta y se le acerco sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Escuchando algo que lo dejo helado  
-Y ¿Cómo esta Arthur?- le pregunto Alfred como probándolo, para ver si realmente el azabache ya no sentía nada por el anglosajón  
-No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa del como esta…o lo que haga o deje de hacer- bufo sintiendo una opresión en su pecho

**_Will you be my light (¿Serás mi luz?)  
Will you be my strength (¿Serás mi fuerza?)  
Promise you won't let me go... (Prométeme que nunca te irás…)_**

Todas las naciones se fueron y Kiku fue tomado de manera brusca por la muñeca, levanto la vista encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba –Asa-san- susurro sin darse cuenta de que lo llamo con el sobrenombre que le tenía. Su corazón latió con fuerza y dolor, será que le dirá alguna dulce mentira que haga que su corazón no le doliese tanto.  
-A pesar de que no te importe, tu si me importas- susurro dejando helado al japonés quien bajo la mirada al piso  
-Tu en realidad si me importas…pero también tu mismo me dijiste que amabas a otra persona, sería muy masoquista de mi parte decir que me importas, siendo que estas…- tomo aire y trato de retener sus lagrimas -E-Estas en otros brazos, otros labios y con otra piel…-  
-Eso era mentira, nunca me enamore de alguien que no fueses tu, perdona por no notar tus sentimientos-  
-Asa-san…no te preocupes, igual fue gran parte mi culpa por no dejarte claro mis sentimientos-  
-No fue tu culpa, yo fui el bastardo que no se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos- dijo a lo alto –Ojala encuentres a alguien que te valore, eres alguien muy valioso y necesitas que alguien te valore y que te ame más que yo-  
-No, no soy alguien valioso, soy una persona cualquiera, a pesar de ser una nación…me considero como cualquier persona sin valor-  
-Yo soy aquí el bastardo sin valor-  
-¡Entonces yo soy el estúpido que te ama con pasión!- grito sin darse cuenta de sus actos  
-¡Soy el imbécil que más te ama!-  
-¡Soy el idiota que te ama y piensa en ti a pesar de todo!-

**_I'll never betray (Yo nunca te traicionare)  
And in the end of time Still (Hasta el final de los tiempos)  
my love's gonna be there...( Como si estuvieras aquí)_**

Kiku decidido salió de la sala para irse a su hogar pero lo detuvo Arthur, tomándolo otra vez de las muñecas y después acorralarlo contra la pared. Se miraron a los ojos, para demostrase todo aquellos sentimientos que habían mantenido retenidos por tanto tiempo.

-Júrame que nunca me dejaras solo ora vez- susurro Inglaterra cortando el beso  
-Tomare las medidas necesarias- le respondió besándolo otra vez  
-¿Para siempre?-  
-Lo que dure mi eterna vida…-

******_You're so close, so close (Estas tan cerca, tan cerca)  
and it's you that I believe in, I believe in (Y tu eres a quien creo, quien creó)  
So close, but faraway so far I can't touch (tan cerca, pero tan lejos que no puedo tocarte)  
I'll hold on (voy a mantenerte cerca)  
Cuz it's you I love so dearly (Porque tú eres quien me gusta, eso es claro)  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done (Cuando la lluvia, la tormenta y todo este echo)  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby... (Arrúllame con tu dulce canción de cuna…)_**

****Ni cerca, ni lejos, simplemente a su lado como siempre tuvo que ser, junto a quien era la única persona a la que confiaba y amaba –Nunca más te dejare ir…prometo valorarte como siempre lo mereciste nihon-

Regresaron juntos a casa donde Arthur tomo al japonés entre sus brazos y le desmosto todo su amor acumulado por tantos tiempo de distancia.

**_You're so close, so close (Estas tan cerca, tan cerca)  
and it's you that I believe in, I believe in (Y tu eres a quien creo, quien creo)  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light (Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, yo veo por tu luz)  
I'll hold on (voy a mantenerte cerca)  
Cuz for you my heart keeps beating (Porque si mi corazón sigue palpitando)  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone (Cuando el viento, el fuego y todo se haya ido)  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby... (Arrúllame con tu dulce canción de cuna.)_**

Juntos como siempre tuvo que ser, ambos se sentían culpables por su "larga" pelea…jamás habían durado tanto tiempo enfadado y eso les ayudo a que su relación creciera. Uno cerca del otro para darse su calor y calidez el uno con el otro. Para que el tiempo en que estuvieron separados se sintiese como si nada hubiese sucedido, con los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados como nunca y latiendo con rapidez, Arthur no se quería separar nunca más de Kiku quien estaba donde siempre quiso estar…en el regazo del inglés, sintiendo sus caricias y su calidez, -Juntos para siempre, contra todo- susurro antes de quedarse dormido arrullado entre la calidez de su amado y el aroma del té negro mesclado con el de los crisantemos.

* * *

Wiii *-* mejore un fic de mierdis que subí hace poco (y lo convertí en este hermoso song-fic) ;-; me demore más de lo presupuestado a pesar de que este fic se lo dedico a mi amada :3 (corazón) gracias por leer y espero que en algunas partes no se les haya hecho confuso, y la canción utilizada fue (como el título lo dice) "fallen angel" que es el ending de panty and stocking, en lo personal amo esta canción… ¿comentarios? :D


End file.
